


Do You Wanna Get Some Ice Cream

by h311agay



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Frozen (2013) Parody, M/M, Song - Freeform, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h311agay/pseuds/h311agay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a parody of the song Let It Go from Disney's Frozen.<br/>Warning, it's a feels trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Wanna Get Some Ice Cream

**Do You Wanna Build a Snowman-- Ïsa and Lea**

Lea:  *knock* *knock* Ïsa? Do you wanna get some ice cream?

Or go out and play?

I got some new sandbags

Don't be a drag

Hurry, before the end of the day!

We're supposed to be best buddies

Come on, you bore

You're never any fuuuun.

Do you wanna get some ice cream?

It'll be sea salt ice cream

 

 

Ïsa:  Go Away, Lea.

 

 

Lea:  Fine, goodbye.

 

*knock* Do you wanna get some ice cream?

Our run through Radiant's halls?

Ienzo is boring me

Braig's destroying me

And Even hates us all.

 

Even:  (Go away, Lea)

 

Lea:  It gets super boring

Just practising

All by myself all the time--

*fighting sounds*

 

*knocks* Ïsa?

Please, tell me you're in there.

They tell me that you're dead.

They say you're never coming back, it hurts

But I'll wait for you, outside your door, my friend.

You're all that I ever had

It's just you and me

So get it memorized

Do you wanna get some ice cream?


End file.
